sentimientos escondidos
by sayuriechizen01
Summary: natsume recuerda sus sentimientos antes y después de que conociera a mikan ahora que esta en una situación muy difícil para el ,despertar sin mikan a su lado, ¿que es lo que estará recordando el chico de los ojos carmesí?. (lo se mal summary pero denme oportunidad) inspiración canción de Ia six trillion years and overnight story.


_Hola a todos no soy nueva tengo dos historias en proceso en otra cuenta sin embargo solo llevo pocos meses denme una oportunidad pueden decirme como quieran sayu o sayuri como gusten espero les guste hoy estaba un poco melancólica y en mi ciudad estaba lloviendo todo el día así que solamente se me ocurrió _

_*Por favor dejen reviews*_

_oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo _

_**Coincidencia**__ esa palabra rondaba en mi mente y en todo mi ser pero ¿Por qué?, una respuesta muy difícil que seguramente nunca llegara, en mi vida todo era oscuridad no me importaba lo que los demás pensaran ni lo que hicieran ton solo estaba normal con lo que quería mi mejor amigo y el único Ruka y mi hermana pequeña Aoi la cual no la podía ver pero sabía que estaba a salvo._

_**En un pueblo de una época desconocida  
Vivía un joven desconocido  
Conocido por nadie, este es su cuento de hadas**_

_Yo miserable escondiendo todo mi dolor físico y mental todo por proteger a los que quiero haciendo esas misiones para la escuela obedeciendo las ordenes de persona todo para que los demás fueran felices pero yo que ganaba protegerlos solamente hasta que me fuera posible._

_**Desde el momento en que nací  
He sido tratado como un niño demonio  
Como he sido abandonado, he recibido mi castigo**_

_Lo sabía perfectamente mi alice era peligroso y acortaba mi vida pero nunca me ha importado quizá nunca he pensado en que soy un completo masoquista por lo que hago pero ya no hay vuelta hacia atrás solamente lamentarse o vivir acostumbrado a no mostrar emociones. _

_**Nunca tuve nada para estar triste  
Pero hacia al atardecer, me llevaron**_

_**No lo sé, no lo sé, no sé nada  
Ni siquiera la amabilidad después de un regaño  
No conozco la sensación de calidez después de la lluvia  
Sin embargo estoy realmente, realmente, realmente, realmente frío**_

_Yo pensaba que nada me importaría, que seguiría con mi vida como lo he estado haciendo durante ya varios años, que sería lo suficientemente maduro para pensar en lo que aria para que las personas a mi alrededor no me notaran o no se preocuparan ni se dieran cuenta de lo hacía._

_**No moriré, no moriré, ¿Por qué no voy a morir?  
Ni siquiera estoy soñando con un solo sueño  
Por lo que este cuento de hadas desconocido  
Será absorbido por la puesta de sol, y desvanecido en el aire**_

_**En mi vida de repugnante violencia  
Y desprecio infinito  
Sin que me diera cuenta, tú estabas ahí**_

_Pero llegaste __**tú **__y me cambiaste poco a poco al principio me resultaste una chiquilla que se comportaba con una edad mental menor que 5 años pero después nuestra ``relación´´ fue mejorando mientras yo cambiaba mi comportamiento hacia ti haciéndote enojar como a mí me gustaba._

_**Tenías prohibido hablar conmigo, pero  
"Quiero saber tu nombre"  
Lo siento, pero no tengo nombre, ni lengua**_

_Recuerdo los momentos que pasamos juntos, la primera vez que pronuncie tu nombre en el baile del festival __**Mikan, **__la primera vez que probé de tus labios ese dulzor en la fiesta de navidad._

_**No hay lugar en el mundo al cual pertenezca, pero  
"Vamos a irnos juntos" Tú me llevaste lejos**_

_Cuando confesé mis sentimientos hacia ti siendo nuestro único testigo la luna la cual vio la promesa eterna que nos hicimos en aquel balcón de tu habitación cuando la escuela te protegía y no te podía ver, donde jure rescatarte como una princesa de cuento gracias a la idea de Imai sobre aquellos cuentos que te regalamos por la navidad que no estuviste con nosotros, que no estuviste conmigo._

_**No lo sé, no lo sé, no sé nada  
Ni siquiera que ya no eres más un niño  
Y la mano cálida de un desconocido  
Eso es realmente, realmente, realmente la única cosa real**_

_**No te detendrás, no te detendrás, ¿Por qué no te detienes?  
Si eres descubierta, sabes que serás asesinada  
Después de la lluvia habían dos desamparados  
Para ser absorbidos por la puesta del sol, y desvanecidos en el aire**_

_Cuando peleamos contra el ESP y trate de protegerte y protegerlos a todos a los que fueron con el tiempo mis nuevos amigos, en esos momentos aunque estaba demasiado cansado por el esfuerzo de pelear con mi alice y defenderlos._

_**El sol se oculta, se rompe el alba  
Jugamos hasta cansarnos y nos sujetamos el uno al otro  
Si en este mundo sólo estuviéramos tú y yo  
Si todos los demás solo pudieran desaparecer  
Si todos los demás solo pudieran desaparecer**_

_Cuando te vi en medio de la batalla y llegaste a mis brazos llorando al ver como estaba en mi situación y una vez más me sentí miserable ya que yo era la causa de tu llanto como tiempo atrás te lo había provocado._

_**No lo sé, no lo sé, pero oí una voz  
Ni mía ni tuya, sino la de toda la humanidad  
Sin poder resistirme, fui llevado lejos  
Absorbido por la puesta de sol, y es desvanecido en el aire**_

_Cuando sentí que mi aire se extinguía y creí morir, pero aun lo que más recuerdo es el dolor, el dolor de cuando desperté y tu no estabas a mi lado, que habías abandonado la escuela porque tu alice se había acabado y sobre todo el dolor de no verte por años. _

_**No lo sé, no lo sé, no sé nada  
No sé lo que pasará, ni se su nombre  
Pero ahora, ahora mismo, creo que esto va a suceder  
Eso es realmente, realmente, realmente, realmente lo que pienso**_

_Pensé que mi mundo se iría abajo, pero seguí todo para volver a verte para saber si aun recordabas la promesa que hicimos y si me recordabas a mí pero aunque no lo hicieras tu serias mía por toda la eternidad porque ambos lo juramos aquel día aunque no lo recuerdes._

_**No lo sé, no lo sé, pero el zumbido en mis oídos  
Fue absorbido por la puesta de sol, y desvanecido en el aire**_

_Porque aunque pasaran eternidades tu seguirías siendo mía y te buscaría para rescatarte como lo prometí, aunque pasara el tiempo despacio esperare el tiempo que sea necesario para volver a rencontrarme contigo __** mi**__**Mikan **__ aunque sea lo último que haga quiero volver a verte porque te amo._

_oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO_

_Lo sé muy corto pero espero hacer lo mejor después de todo soy una niña ni a los 15 años llego y así escribo porfa si les gusto dejen reviews y si quieren puedo hacer otro en punto de vista de Mikan._

_Matta ne._


End file.
